Modern devices often employ electronic circuits to perform tasks and provide increasingly complex functionality. Increasing task complexity has led to circuits with more and more components, which has encouraged development of smaller components. Moreover, multiple circuits have been combined on a single substrate or chip to form an integrated circuit (IC). Developments in IC technology and packaging have yielded smaller and smaller integrated circuit packages, which results in an increasing number of signal connectors or “pins.”
However, production of integrated circuits, and multiple chip systems, often includes testing and/or debugging in the design and/or production stages of development. Increasing pin count often adds complexity and complicates testing and/or debugging an IC or multi-chip system. Testing and/or debugging multi-chip or IC systems typically requires identification of the signal name, function and/or output associated with a particular pin. Additionally, identifying a particular pin can require significant effort, and mis-identifying or otherwise erroneously interpreting pin characteristics can result in reduced product performance, increased testing and/or debugging time, circuit damage, and/or other production problems.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for identifying pin and pin signal characteristics that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.